My Child
by victorianhooker
Summary: It's Pam's birthday, how will she react to the gift that Eric has bought her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

Pam flipped open her cell phone and read the message on the screen. "My office now!" it was from Eric. Pam rolled her eyes and tucked her phone away in her cleavage. Making her way quickly through the crowds of desperate fang bangers, Pam glanced at them with a look of disgust as she picked up her pace, feeling Eric growing impatient through their bond.

As she approached Fangtasia's office door she felt a change in the bond she and Eric shared. Eric could sense her arrival and was now sending out waves of excitement. Not sure what to expect, Pam slowly opened the door to the office and glanced inside. Eric was sat behind his desk trying unsuccessfully to conceal a huge grin. Pam was immediately suspicious; an excited Eric was not always a good thing.

Eric spied Pam from his desk standing in the doorway. "Pam" he greeted her. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw what he had bought her. Eric stood up from behind his desk; he opened a desk drawer and pulled out an elaborately wrapped gift box. Pam's eyes were like saucers when she saw the gift. Eric chuckled to himself. Pam was practically drooling.

Eric motioned for Pam to step into the office and close the door behind her. He walked over to her with the present in his hands. "Happy Birthday my child" Eric said handing the gift to a now very happy Pam. She beamed and took the present from him pausing from ripping into the gift paper to receive a kiss on the forehead from her maker. "Oh Eric" she squealed excitedly opening the gift. Eric's grin only intensified as she opened the present. He knew his child loved to receive gifts and he had made sure this would be one she would remember.

Pam carefully opened the package in her hands to reveal an item of clothing. She glanced up at Eric, his poker face did nothing to distract from the feelings he conveyed through their bond, and Pam could feel that he was very excited. Carefully unfolding the black material in her hands, Pam realised that it was a t-shirt and a slogan one at that.

Eric unable to contain his amusement, roared with laughter when realisation hit Pam. Unaccustomed to wearing t-shirts, Pam stared at him with no hint of amusement and raised one eyebrow in the way that only Pam could. "If you think I'm cute, you should see my maker" Pam drawled, dragging each word out as she read what was written on the t-shirt. "Over my dead body, am I wearing that" Pam spat. "Well then my child, it is a good job you are already dead" Eric responded winking at her.

Pam could do nothing except stare, alternating from the piece of polyester she had in her hand to her maker. Pam would never be seen wearing such as tacky item of clothing, which said a lot about the shirt Eric had given her, considering the outfits she usually wore to work. Though she could think of a few humans who might look good wearing it. Snapping out of her daydream Pam realised that Eric had removed the offending item from her hands and replaced it with an envelope. Looking up at her maker she saw nor felt no sign of amusement but only adoration and affection.

"Pam", Eric spoke softly. "It was a joke". Pam's eyebrow still remained raised but a small smirk started to form on her lips. She had to admit to herself, it was amusing. "Open the envelope my child, I think you will find something more to your liking". Pam opened the envelope and gasped when she saw the contents. Inside was a platinum credit card with a credit limit that would make Bill Gates blush. Pam looked at Eric with tears in her eyes; this was the best present he could ever give her. Pam thought about the amount of shoes she could buy and before she knew what she was doing she flung her arms around Eric's neck and hugged him.

Eric smiled and kissed the top of Pam's head. Pulling her in tightly to reciprocate the hug he murmured to her. "My child you deserve the world and if I can't give you that, then you shall have all the shoes you desire", Eric released his child and stroked her face with his thumb. "Now, put on that t-shirt I bought you and I'll take you shopping" Eric said lightly. Pam scowled but picked up the shirt that Eric had left on his desk, she quickly headed towards the door but was stopped by Eric coughing. Curiously she turned to look at him. "My child, are you not going to thank me for your gifts?" Eric asked smiling. Pam looked at him with her head titled to one side, she smiled and in her most innocent voice she replied "thank you Daddy", before rushing out of the door to get changed. Eric stood still looking at the door Pam had exited through. "My child" he said out loud to himself smiling and shaking his head "my child".


End file.
